


You're Wearing My Colours

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clothing, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Happy, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: 5 times Tony wore Loki’s clothing. 1 time Loki explained what that meant to him.





	You're Wearing My Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not taking any new prompts, but this was an anon ask sent to my tumblr before I closed my “prompting doors”.
> 
> It was as follows:
> 
>  
> 
> _could you please write a 5+1 of tony wearing loki's clothes from loki's pov? like, the first one being when loki has captured tony and he is cold so he kind of steals loki's cape, and the last being tony wearing loki's green shirt and loki confessing his love (with them already dating)_
> 
>  
> 
> I hope the prompter and everyone else likes it!

**_1._ **

The first time Loki captured the mortal Anthony Stark, it wasn’t part of the plan.

His plan was to humiliate Thor, undermine the mortal heroes and cause some destruction on their famed city. He did not expect Anthony Stark to correctly interpret Loki’s intention and stop him from completing even a third of his scheme.

In disgust and revenge, he’d teleported to the mortal, ripped off his suit, grabbed him by the throat and removed them from the battlefield.

But, once he had the mortal in his possession, he wasn’t sure what to do with him. Loki didn’t take prisoners; he certainly didn’t abuse them either. Stark was furious. He refused to be intimidated or fearful of Loki. He tried to attack him (failed) and then tried to devise either a weapon or a means of escape.

Loki was forced to chain the man’s wrist to a makeshift hook in the wall. He placed him in the corner of the room and ignored his spitted protests and flailing limbs.

Loki needed time to think if he wished to come out the victor in his power play. He couldn’t return him without revealing a weakness in his plan. He could always bargain and trade him, but for what price?

The mage wasn’t pacing, he couldn’t afford to let Stark see his indecision, he was fiddling with a book, and pretending to read, all while letting his mind devise a solution. Stark had stopped cursing at him a few minutes ago, but Loki wasn’t oblivious to the sound of fabric shifting.

The noise caught his attention and made Loki look over his shoulder. He was startled by what he saw. Stark had leant as far as possible from the wall in order to grab Loki’s cape. 

Loki had automatically removed it and hung it over a chair upon arrival as it was in need of repair. The mortal now had the green cloak pulled around him like a blanket.

Loki... didn’t know what to do with the sight. He should be offended; the mortal was wearing his clothing, his _colours_ and yet, Loki found himself noticing the slim fit of Stark’s undersuit, the way the green fabric looked far superior to his usual red.

For a mortal, Stark truly was an attractive man. 

Stark caught his gaze, but thankfully, not his appreciation. 

“What?” Stark snapped. “It’s fucking freezing in here. The temperature’s dropped a good ten degrees in the last five minutes.”

Loki stiffened and barely resisted the urge to glance down at his hand to insure it wasn’t blue. The removal of the Allfather’s spell had meant that his mood could drastically affect the temperature. He could even lose his guise entirely, if he wasn’t careful.

He couldn’t let the mortal see another weakness.

“Then perhaps you would be better _elsewhere_ ,” Loki remarked. 

He let a wicked smirk curl his lips, even if the amusement and mischief was feigned. He used a twitch of magic and he hurled Stark to warmer climates; an island thousands of kilometres west of Stark’s country. It was a populated spit of land and it would not be hard for him to find his way home.

Stepping over to where the mortal had resided, he picked up his cloak. It still felt warm from Stark’s skin and it made a bitter smile curl Loki’s lips. It was not the grandest outcome to kidnapping the mortal, but it was a decent compromise.

**_2._ **

Four months later, Loki was the one who was captured.

He had been on Vanaheim seeking out some rare spell ingredients when an old enemy had found him. He had been losing the fight when he’d fled to Midgard, already knowing his foe would follow him. It was why he appeared near to the Avengers and where they would be honour-bound to assist.

Loki wanted his enemy taken care of; he did not expect to be so drained from the fight that _he_ would be captured.

It was irritating and embarrassing. His only blessing was that Thor was not on Midgard and able to magically restrain him.

He would be free the moment his magic was recharged. Until then, he had to contend with the mortals attempts to intimidate and interrogate him.

“Hey there, Rock of Ages.”

Loki had been ignoring SHIELD but when Stark appeared, Loki couldn’t resist looking away from the ceiling. The moment he saw the man, he glared.

The mortals had stripped him of all possible weapons, and he’d been exhausted enough to allow it.

Stark was standing in front of him with Loki’s helmet in his hands. He flashed Loki an arrogant smile and lifted the helmet, placing it on his head. “How do I look?”

Loki knew it was a goad, an attempt to make him speak. Loki should be above such manipulations, but Stark had always found a way of making him react and engage, despite his wiser instincts.

“Like a servant wearing their master’s clothes,” Loki sniped. “Foolishly invoking a God’s punishment.”

Stark rolled his eyes and stepped closer. “Some God and Master you are.” He stood in front of the glass cage and put his hands behind his back; clasping them in a mockery of Loki’s preferred posture. He even attempted to adopt Loki’s accent. “A puny God, captured by mortal ants.”

Loki gritted his teeth. “I should have killed you the last time you were in my clutches.”

“As opposed to sending me to Tahiti?” Stark questioned, raising his eyebrows. “I have to admit, I expected to go somewhere a lot worse than that.” His eyes were shrewd as he observed Loki. “I keep wondering if I should thank you for a nice vacation.”

Loki almost cringed. 

It was true, he could have sent the mortal anywhere; a place of ice and snow where he would surely freeze to death, a hostile environment where his enemies would destroy him or a world far away where he could never hope to be found.

But with the universe at his fingertips, Loki had sent Stark somewhere safe.

Stark leaned even closer.

“I’ve been pointing out for years that you never make any effort to kill us.” Loki’s eyes widened, but Stark continued, “I’ve been saying for _months_ that you’re only here to irritate Thor and we should really blame him for the routine destruction to our city.” The tips of Loki’s helmet touched the glass Stark was so close. His attractive features looked haloed by the gold of the helmet, by _Loki’s_ emblem. “I’ve just spent two hours pointing out that the only reason you showed up here this time was because you needed back up you could trust.”

Loki felt shaken, like he was being _seen_ and it was a vulnerable, uncomfortable feeling. He tried to mask it in rage and dismissal. “You are pathetic. You think-”

“When are you going to admit,” Stark interrupted, refusing to look away from Loki or be cowed, “that you’re not half as villainous as you want us to believe?”

Loki was so rarely caught in a lie; so cleverly pinpointed by someone who had no doubts as to their own deductions. Stark _knew_ he was right, and more importantly than that, so did Loki.

And it had to be his exhaustion that made Stark understanding him and _seeing him_ , matter more than it would at any other time. His emotional defences were lowered, because he didn’t care what an attractive mortal thought. He didn’t care that Stark saw _more_ to him than any Aesir ever had.

It didn’t matter.

It _couldn’t_ matter.

Yet, Loki stared at the mortal wearing his helmet like a trophy, like an emblem worth promoting. Loki stared at Stark and said nothing.

He didn’t refute the mortal’s claims, and Loki watched Stark’s smile spread across his face with not only satisfaction, but delight.

**_3._ **

Loki did not become an ally of the Avengers because of Stark.

It was a ludicrous assumption and suggestion. He merely considered Stark’s words and took to causing less mischief. He assisted in the occasional battle, appearing without warning and disappearing without explanation.

He always looked for Stark, finding the mortal man staring back from beneath his visor. 

The months passed, and The Avengers started to seek out Loki for help and advice when facing a magical threat. Loki passed along a contact number for Stark to use in such situations.

He made his decision on his own, after reviewing the facts, and discerning an alliance with The Avengers would be beneficial. It had nothing to do with Stark.

And yet, when he found himself in the mortal’s lab helping to discover the location of a rogue Alfheim mage, Loki could not deny his growing interest in the man.

They had worked for hours and long into the night. But any time Stark’s machines were whirring with code and attempting to locate her, leaving him at a momentary pause, Stark’s attention would be on Loki. He was fascinated by Loki’s magic and the universe outside Midgard. He thirsted for knowledge and looked at Loki with awe.

He also fell asleep on the couch, uncaring of his former enemy only a few feet from him. Loki had been performing a spell and hadn’t noticed the time that had passed. What felt moments for him, had been twenty minutes for the mortal.

It took him a moment to locate Stark, and when he did, he felt surprised and... fond.

Stark was fast asleep and with no blankets nearby, he had grabbed Loki’s cape and used it as a blanket. It was tucked up right against his chin, and Stark had a small smile on his face. He looked happy and at peace.

Stark had no idea what it meant on Asgard to wear the clothing of another. It was intimate, possessive, _special_. It showed respect and honour. It also showed love.

Loki knew it was none of those things for the mortal; merely an absent gesture and a need to warm himself up.

He knew he should wake the mortal. Send him to his rooms to rest or perhaps continue their work, but Loki did neither of those things. Instead, he stood and watched the mortal sleep peacefully in Loki’s presence.

Loki watched the mortal and felt... fond.

**_4._ **

It still took another half Midgardian year for anything to happen.

Loki was tentative to foster even friendship but Stark was enthusiastic. They became close through the mortal’s persistence and his constant invitations for Loki to join him at the tower. 

Stark even started to invite Loki to join him on “boring business trips” so that he could “show Loki the world”.

Loki agreed with little hesitation, and it found him being introduced to a myriad of Midgardian cultures, climates and entertainments.

They were currently in Switzerland. Loki hadn’t been keen on being surrounded by snow, but Stark had insisted he try skiing and ice-skating. It was with bitter amusement that Loki learnt he was adept at any sport that involved ice or snow. 

Stark wasn’t aware of his bitterness, he was too busy complaining, “Of course you’re good at everything. Mr Perfect Prince.”

Loki didn’t respond.

“And you don’t even seem _cold_ ,” he grumbled.

Loki’s cheek jumped, but before he could respond, he felt a tug to his scarf which found him turning. 

They ended up far closer than ever before and Loki’s breath caught in his throat, his unhappiness forgotten as he watched the other man. Stark’s hands came up; his fingers brushing Loki’s neck and making the mage shiver. Stark unwound Loki’s green scarf in slow, precise motions before he wrapped it around his own neck. 

When he was done, Stark raised his eyes. His cheeks were flushed pink from the cold but his eyes were warm.

“Mind if I borrow this?” Stark asked, his voice soft and his lips quirked in a smile. “Mr Perfect Prince.”

Stark was relaxed, open, _inviting_ and he wasn’t moving away. When Loki shifted a minute amount closer, Stark continued to smile. When Loki bent down, Stark tilted up his head, and their lips came together in a chaste, gentle brush of lips.

A first kiss.

Loki’s eyes had drifted closed, but they opened as he pulled back, looking down at the smiling, happy mortal wearing his scarf and his colours. 

Loki looked down at _Anthony_ and he grinned.

**_5._ **

“Anthony,” Loki called for the third time. “If you do not hurry you will miss the sunset.”

He heard grumbling and banging from within the cottage and Loki fought down a smile. He didn’t look away from the lake and the setting sun. Alfheim had some of the most beautiful sunsets and he couldn't wait for his mortal to see it.

They had been together for one Midgardian year and Loki had taken the mortal off-world for their anniversary. They had spent a week exploring Vanaheim’s libraries, markets, and smithies before retiring to the forest cottage on Alfheim that Loki had procured for the next four days. 

It was in the middle of the woods which would be filled with fae once night arrived. Loki had gained them an invitation for a party that would include many beings from the realms as well as magic, dancing and delicious food.

It was the first time Loki had ever brought a lover to such an event, and he knew that to those who knew him, it would be a bold declaration proving his affections and commitment. Yet, to Anthony, it would be one more date that they shared.

It was easier that way. Loki adored Anthony, but wasn’t yet ready to admit as much.

“Alright, alright, I’m here,” Anthony grumbled, making Loki turn to him.

He was brought up short by the sight he made. Anthony had pulled on Loki’s boots, but they were too large for him and looked both ridiculous and adorable.

He couldn’t stop his laughter. “Oh, Anthony, what are you doing?”

Anthony was trying not to trip over his feet and Loki hurried over to the Midgardian, assisting him the rest of the way to the lake.

“Have you seen the state of my shoes after the hike we took to get here?” Anthony complained. “There are holes the size of my gauntlet. I’m wearing your spare boots if I want to make it to the water without impaling myself on a rock and, oh-”

Anthony quieted as his eyes caught on the sky and the kaleidoscope of colours. Sunsets rarely looked the same on every world as each atmosphere differed, and Alfheim’s sunset was the colour of Midgard’s ‘Northern Lights’.

Anthony was watching it with wonder, while Loki was looking down at Anthony. Their arms were linked and he was holding the mortal’s hand. 

Looking down at the man who had changed Loki’s life in so many ways and who had made him _happy_ ; Loki felt his heart blossom with love.

Instead of trying to fight it, he leant close and kissed Anthony’s cheek. “Happy anniversary, Anthony.”

Relaxing against him, Anthony shifted closer until he could rest his head on Loki’s shoulder. The smile was obvious in his voice as he stared at the sunset, “Happy anniversary, Loki.”

**_+1_ **

The first time Anthony stole Loki’s cape, he didn’t understand the implications. When he wore Loki’s helmet, stole his scarf, wore his _boots_ , he still didn’t understand.

But, he found out when Loki began to wear an old, unused Iron Man bracelet. He had enchanted it to shine the colours of Anthony’s armour and etched an image of the Iron Man helmet onto it as well.

It was his first day wearing it when Anthony caught his arm and inspected his wrist with a furrowed brow. “What... Why are you wearing that?” 

Loki’s heart raced, but he didn’t let the nerves show in his voice. “Wearing one another’s colours, clothing or emblems is a sign of respect and loyalty among the Aesir. It shows the realms we are honoured to show our connection to that person.” He wet his lips. “When shared among lovers it shows our affection and commitment to our partner.”

“Oh,” Anthony breathed, his eyes a little wide. “I didn’t know.”

“I was aware,” Loki said, an amused smile forming. “Especially since the first time you stole my clothing, I was your enemy.” 

It made Anthony laugh. “Yeah, that could have been awkward.”

Loki hummed, but he was still watching Anthony carefully. “Do you mind?”

Anthony blinked. “That you wear this? That it _means_ something? No, I,” he swallowed, his voice coming out thick with emotion, “I like it, a lot.”

Loki smiled and the tension fell from his shoulders. He bent down and kissed his lover’s lips. 

“I’m glad,” he whispered against them.

They didn’t speak anymore about it. They pulled apart to continue with their day as if nothing had happened.

When Anthony disappeared an hour later, Loki didn’t think much of it as he was talking with Thor at the time. When Anthony reappeared in the room, Loki automatically glanced at his lover only to freeze.

Anthony had changed his shirt.

Anthony was wearing _Loki’s_ shirt; bright green and too large. It made his intentions obvious. They were surrounded by The Avengers who had all gone quiet. Anthony just walked up to Loki and smiled at him.

“Think you could magic this to fit a bit better? And maybe embroider a little something gold, right here?” He pointed right above his heart. “I’m thinking in the shape of horns. You know, like a very important reindeer?”

Loki barked out a laugh, but he did exactly as Anthony requested until the shirt fit Anthony’s form and showed his emblem, bold and beautiful for everyone to see. His fingers brushed it, and he watched Anthony’s face soften with affection and with _love_.

It made it all too easy to admit, “I love you, Anthony.”

Anthony’s grin spread even wider and he reached for Loki’s hand and linked their fingers. “I love you too, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you are, some pure fluff. I hope you liked it :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stark in distress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717396) by [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter)




End file.
